


Shower Thoughts

by peachesandass



Series: Notes to Myself and Others [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesandass/pseuds/peachesandass





	Shower Thoughts

Can we do some drugs

and make out

on the couch?

And then maybe you can fuck me

in the shower

Until I'm shaking

and wrecked

and completely Yours


End file.
